


【吴山云宇】celebrity 3

by JupiterDrive



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 吴山云宇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterDrive/pseuds/JupiterDrive
Kudos: 13





	【吴山云宇】celebrity 3

混乱邪恶，慎入

罗老师真是个妖孽，在家打游戏睡小狼狗，小奶狗还惦记着他喝了酒胃不舒服。

吴磊打开罗云熙的手机，看到微信里陈飞宇给他的留言，灰呼呼的一大片未读。

——罗老师，牛奶喝了吗？

喝了，我的。

——早点休息，明天早上我叫粥给你好不好。

大可不必，粥你吴小爷还是会煮的，而且罗老师估计更愿意pick重庆小面。

——我处理好北京的事，后天就回来。

要不要这么快，您不陪妈妈的吗？飞宇同学？

——罗老师，你是不是生气了？

有啥可气的，不就是喜欢奶狗的乖，结果发现是对着谁都乖。

——罗老师你不要生气，是我错了，我后天给你带我自己烤的小蛋糕。

！！！！这是什么贤妻少爷？？

罗云熙睡着了，吴磊把手机调成静音扔到一边，衷心希望陈飞宇脆弱的小心灵被这一晚上的冷落打个粉碎，然后知难而退。

而陈飞宇是实打实的辗转反侧一整夜，第二天罗老师还是没有回他，他一边反省着昨天的微信哪一句发的不合适，一边又斟酌着发了一条问好信息。

——罗老师，早上好。

——今天上海有小雨，如果出门记得带伞。

——明天的庆功宴，我可以先去接您，一起过去吗？

没有回应。

陈飞宇越发的忐忑，都有些食不下咽了，直到他的父亲唤他:“Arthur，怎么一直看手机？”

他才把手机放在一边，静下心来吃饭。

陈飞宇是真的很喜欢罗云熙。

以前偶尔听圈里的人谈起剧组夫妻这个词，似乎司空见惯，陈飞宇不屑于顾，把出轨说的真的堂而皇之。

然而遇到罗云熙他什么原则都忘了，陈飞宇真不是什么一无所知小清新，他只是看到罗云熙就昏了头，这哥哥一个眼神就能让他飘到天上去，整个人像踩在棉花里。

爱情让人神志不清。

巫山殿对戏对到了床上去，罗老师在床上禁欲又脆弱，简直冰肌玉骨师尊本尊了，陈飞宇抱着他都不敢太用力，只觉得是唐突了。

他一边小心翼翼的顶进去，一边捉着那纤细莹白的脚踝一直亲，罗老师朝他伸手出，摸摸他的下巴:“你怎么这么乖……”

他抓住那只手，咬了咬罗云熙的指尖，还真就像没牙的奶狗一样，罗云熙躺着的样子太惑人心神，他看一眼就更硬一点，明明已经进去了，还是觉得是一种亵渎。

反反复复又缩手缩脚，身下的人被他艹射了好几次，他还战战兢兢的不敢射。

罗云熙简直郁结了，收紧下身裹住那个大玩意:“你这孩子……吃什么长得，啊……”

他皱个眉陈飞宇都担心他不舒服了:“对……对不起，我出来吧……”

说着便要退出来。

罗老师伸手勾住了他的脖子，陈飞宇当即像被定住，一动不动。

罗老师撑着要起身，陈飞宇哪里舍得他费力，忙伸手将他整个搂在怀里。

这个姿势进的更深，陈飞宇拖着那柔软的臀，往上顶，鼻尖上沁出汗，被怀里的人温柔的擦掉。

他把脸埋进罗云熙的颈间，舔舐吮吻，他的罗老师香香的，应该是堕凡的仙子了，艹这样的人竟有一种渎神的感觉，不知道是不是被这个念头刺激到，他用力的顶了两下，才终于泄了出来。

他们就只做了一次，陈飞宇觉得这终归是意外，他想负责，后来他告白，罗云熙不置可否，他便不敢再越雷池一步了，只能变着法子追人。

罗老师应该是喜欢他的吧。

陈飞宇握紧手机，罗老师总是对他更甚旁人的温柔，可是却怎么都不肯松口。

他告诉对方:“我是真心的，我会对你好的。”

罗云熙摸摸他的头，温和又平淡道:“你会遇到更好的。”

Tbc


End file.
